


It's Hard To Be The Bards

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Something Rotten  Modern Day Band AU for Tumblr Secret Santa!!!!! The playlist is in the notes if you would like a link, I included the link and the tracks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Bard To Be The Bards the companion Playlist  
> https://8tracks.com/theatergirl/it-s-hard-to-be-the-bards
> 
> 1: Another Op’nin, Another Show from Kiss Me Kate sung by All  
> 2: One Song Glory from Rent sung by Will  
> 3: When I Climb To the Top of Mount Rock from School Of Rock the Musical sung by Nick  
> 4: Love Is An Open Door from Frozen sung by Portia and Nick  
> 5: You’ll Never Walk Alone from Carousel sung by everyone  
> 6: Original song is sung by Nick and Will  
> 7: At Long Last from Bright Star sung by Bea  
> 8: They Just Keep Moving The Line from Smash sung by Portia   
> 9: What You Own from Rent sung by Nick and Nigel  
> 9: Original song is sung by Will  
> 10: Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King sung by All  
> Break  
> 11: Journey To The Past from Anastasia sung by Portia   
> 12: Original song is sung by all  
> 13: Where Did The Rock Go? from School of Rock The Musical sung by Bea  
> 14: You’ll Be Back from Hamilton sung by Nick  
> 15: Oh What A Beautiful Morning from Oklahoma sung by Nigel  
> 16: Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid sung by Bea   
> 17: Confrontation from Les Miserables sung by Nick and Will  
> 18: No One Else from The Great Comet sung by Portia   
> 19: Disneyland from Smile sung by Bea  
> 20: Original Song is sung by All  
> 21: Encore: Seasons of Love from Rent sung by All

It’s hard to be the bards  
Fandom: Something Rotten  
Type: Modern Day Band Au  
Rating: G  
Gift for: Borledtodeath

It was the night of their first gig and everyone was so very excited about it, and in a way, they were very much worried and nervous because what if it didn’t go that well. They were a young group that had played musical theatre covers because that was the kind of band that they were, original songs; and covers of musical and Disney songs. Nick was the lead singer and guitar, Will was the base guitar and backup vocals and lead on some songs, Nigel was the keys and a singer, Bea was the drummer and a singer on some songs, and Portia was the horn player the trumpet to be exact and a singer, as well as a singer on some of the songs. They had all lived in New York City, mostly everyone was a recent college graduates, and twenty-three except for Nigel and Portia who were a senior and a junior in college respectively. Manhattan was so expensive, and so they lived in Brooklyn working side jobs trying to keep the dream alive they wanted to make it big, but making it big wouldn’t come overnight tonight was just the stepping stone and they were very much a long way from being the big time. They were making an ep, and they would hopefully make an album they would have a fan base hopefully, and then they could make a living doing what they loved. The thing of it was that the band was so much in it for the music, but they had these things called egos two of the members of the band and the other three members knew this. Nick and Will called themselves the founders of the band, even though they had all had the idea of the band together because they all loved playing music together so a band just worked. The name of the band was The Bards a name that was a literary reference, they just went with it because it was what the band was mostly they were a cover band of Musical Theatre songs.

The group had met each other from childhood mostly Nick, and his brother Nigel had met Will and Bea when they had done theatre as kids three of them actors and Nigel mostly on the creative side of it, and in the pit. Nigel could act and sing, but he had a love, talent, and a passion for the piano so he just stuck with what he knew mostly he was a music performance piano major at NYU. Portia was the last person to join the group, she was a friend of Nigel whom he had met when she was a freshman and she was a sophomore in the music suite. Portia was an English and Journalism major, and a music minor sure it was a lot of work but she couldn’t pick what she wanted to major in when she was a freshman, so she worked it out where she could do both and still do the music minor. Portia was one that had dreams of being an author, she wanted to write stories and reviews about all sorts of media but she wouldn’t ever stop playing the trumpet. Nigel wanted to play the piano professionally, and he would teach kids in a privet studio he didn’t want to go into public schools, he wanted to do more one on one sort of things. Nick and Will were both Musical Theatre majors that had graduated last year, now they were really focusing on the band and working some side jobs as waiters and bartenders. Bea was one that was one with a job, she was a Journalist and a gender studies minor who wrote feminist articles for an online website and reviews of things. Bea was always one that had dreamed of being a writer, and now she was living the dream, it was where she had spent her internship last year and it was a company that she loved working for.

“It’s our big day and I am so excited that we get to do the show tonight, I feel like this is the day that we have been waiting for our big break.” Nick was very much beaming right now, and he was saying this to Will and Bea, or really anyone who was listening to him right now. It was the day that they had been waiting so long for.  
“I know I’m doing some articles for work today, but I should be done by around four and then I thought that we would get ready. Your brother and Portia won’t be here will around then anyway, and it gives us some time to go over the set list again.” Now Bea knew that they had been over the set list many times, but for Nick, it seemed like checking it again would be something that he wanted to go over again just so they knew.

Will nodded yes this was the best plan of action, as the other person that called himself the founding member, even though they had all founded the most of them anyway Bea and Nigel had founded the band as well, but Will and Nick liked to forget that fact a lot of the time. “That sounds good, I know that education is important, but honestly I can’t wait till Nigel and Portia can fully focus on the band and the music, full time I mean” Will looked around maybe he shouldn’t have said that he didn’t think before saying that and he should have.

Bea shot him a look, the group knew how she felt about education and bettering herself and he had just said that why did he say that? Unknown but she was angry at him for saying that, it was uncalled for and Nick just stood there not really saying anything. “I need to leave but I can’t believe that you just said that Will.  
The rest of the day really flew by for them Nick and Will went over the set list for the tenth time just make sure that they liked the order. Bea went to work and she wrote about the issues that she saw women facing now, it was her forte so why would she not do this. Portia and Nigel still had classes that day, they could have taken off but they were the kind of students that were a perfectionist and so they went to every class.

At 4:30 everyone met back at Bea, Nick, and Will’s house where they went over the set for the eleventh and the last time, thankfully they were all very much secure with the order now because they needed to just go out tonight and do what they loved.

They got to the venue at 7:30 they thought they would only need two hours to get ready and get set up, and the venue already had their things set up, so they just needed to do a sound check and relax because the nerves were flying with some of them Portia especially.  
“Guys I’m so nervous about this tonight, there are record producers out there, and if they like us then we could make an album,” Portia exclaimed sure they knew about this, and they had been rehearsing but she was still so worried about this.

“it is fine we will be fine, the record producers will like us I’m sure, and if they don’t I see it as their loss, not ours we have nothing to worry about really.” Nigel smiled he was trying to help make Portia feel better, or at least calm down some he could tell that she was very anxious right now.

“Like Nigel said I really think that they will like us no matter what, because we are great and we have a great sound, we have fans that love us why wouldn’t a record producer love us?” Bea left it as a question, but she knew that Will or Nick would find something to say, really she was just trying to help Nigel calm down Portia she was usually like this before a gig and this had worked in the past so they thought it would work now. Bea then looked at Will and Nick to see if they would say something, anything that Portia would find encouraging right now.

“I think we have a pretty a tight set list, and I would sign us if I were a record producer” Nick looked around all he was looking for was a nod that he said a good thing and that he was helping here. Bea had given a nod of approval, he had done a good thing here.  
Will was silent for a moment, it might have been that he didn’t know what he could say that someone else hadn’t already said but the group thought that he should say something, anything that could be encouraging to her. “I think that a record producer would a fool to not sign us, let’s go show them what we got; and that we deserve to have an album we got this.”

“Thanks, everyone I feel better now,” Portia smiled and the group ended up in a big group hug. They had succeeded in their mission of making her feel better.

At 9:30 they went on introducing the band and they played the show, they were great and the crowd loved them so much, after the first part of the show they could tell that the crowd was really enjoying them. They took a break because that is what real bands did during shows, and they were trying their hardest to be a real band, well as real as they could be they needed to work a little bit on tightening up their set list.

The second set was a blur to everyone the people loved them, and they felt like they could be the best people that they could be this way. They were just feeding off the energy of the crowd loving them so much, old fans and new ones they were just getting so much love tonight.

Later that night after the second set they were told that they would be making an album, this was all that they had wanted and they had done it. It was a feeling of mission accomplished they had come to perform a great show, and they had gotten a record deal in the process they were all so elated.

“We did it you guys we actually did it, and I am so happy that we got the album that we came out here tonight to impress the producers and we did, we did this together I couldn’t have done it without you all.” Nick started jumping up and down this was the first piece of becoming very famous.  
“We did it it once we make the EP we will be able to make the album, you guys once we have an album it will be like we’re a real band and I can’t believe that we did it!!!!!!!” Both Will and Nick needed to calm down, but the group loved seeing them so excited.  
The end


End file.
